


technoblade never listened to mellohi again

by Catatrophycdanno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Duelling, ITS NOT AS BAD AS IT LOOKS I SWEAR, Kinda?, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, War, kinda they do fight a little, maybe ooc but, who cares its minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatrophycdanno/pseuds/Catatrophycdanno
Summary: this is what you’d call a “bad decision” and a “word vomit with no corrections at 2am” but i’m beyond that, fuck grammar it’s minecraftalso tommyinnit fucking dies lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	technoblade never listened to mellohi again

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to anarchygc
> 
> please tell me if i missed any cw’s i’d hate to trigger people thank you!

“so it’s just us, huh?” dream smirked at the duo in front of him. “we decide the turn of this war.”

techno gripped his axe tightly, streaks of blood staining his fur cloak a bright red. his crown was crooked, tangled in the messy pink locks braided over his shoulder. his left hand was outstretched, shielding a smaller figure behind him.

tommy glared at the masked man in front of him, a bloodied splintered bow in hand and sweating from head to toe. his shirt was tattered, jeans ripped and boots stained. he looked like he’d been to hell and back, but his confident smile said otherwise.

“whatcha waiting for, green bastard? too scared to advance?” he taunted, throwing his blond hair back in easy laughter.

dream stood expressionless and slowly moved his sword into his hand, getting into stance for a duel of the ages. techno approached him, panting but eager for victory. their battlefield sprawled towards the heavens, reaching as far as the eye could see, yet there were alone. the other fighters had retreated and left them up to it, only responding to signals by fireworks when they needed it. 

it looked like a scene straight from a movie, except it wasn’t pretty, more bloodied and covered in soot and ash from the many explosions techno had set off with tommy’s help. but they didn’t need to worry about that, this was the end. the end of an era. and they had to win.

techno had to win. it was in his blood.

the duel started abruptly, with a miscalculated axe swing from tommy’s end. dream sprung into action, headbutting him with his shield and sending the kid to the ground, dazed and nearly out. he then turned his attention to techno, who had his axe raised, ready to wipe that smirk clean off his face.

dream intercepted with his shield again, pushing techno to the ground and fumbling for his sword. tommy snuck up behind him with his own blade, tackling him and successfully getting him off his brother’s crumpled form. they wrestled for a while, swords dropped and forgotten on the black grass.

meanwhile techno gathered his crossbow and fireworks, aiming it straight at the two and coughing to get their attention. dream was the first to notice, pulling them both out of harm’s way but keeping the smaller boy in a chokehold. techno could sense his sadistic smile behind that mask. outraged at his brother’s sputtering coughs, he full on smacked the man with the butt of his sword. 

the two separated, tommy rolling a few feet away to catch his breath and leaving techno in charge of finishing him off. his breath was a little ragged for techno’s liking but he assumed the boy would be fine. he stood over the hooded man menacingly, sword in hand.

“this is it, you said?”

dream surprised him by kicking his legs directly upwards, making techno stumble on the floor once more, axe flying into his opponent’s hand. they had switched positions.

“yes techno, it seems this is it.”

he raised his axe to strike. techno could have kicked him again, but his legs were sore and unfeeling, the blood soaked through his dress pants already. he resigned to his fate, thinking of the four lives he still had after this.

suddenly, dream yelped, and techno opened his eyes. he was gripping an arrow tightly, face contorting in pain. it had lodged itself into his thigh. thank the heavens, techno thought. or just tommy.

he quickly snatched the axe, finishing the standing man off with a quick swing to the stomach. dream fell to the ground beside him, coughing a handful of blood onto techno’s cloak before fizzling and turning into a wisp of clean white smoke.

techno laid in the grass, just processing the news. they’d won. the war was over. he could- he could go home to his family, and tommy-

tommy?

“tommy!” he yelled, grunting and standing up. “tommy it’s over! we can come home!”

he looked around the field for a familiar head of blond hair, likely jumping around or celebrating. instead, he heard a single whisper.

“techno?”

the voice was so small, so meek that he wondered if it could have really been tommy. but looking down, he saw the crumpled form of his little brother at his feet, face scratched and bleeding above the eyebrow.

techno reached for his crossbow and aimed it to the sky, signaling for rapid help with his quick fires.

he hurried to sit down, pointedly ignoring the gaping wound in his side and shifting so that his head laid comfortably on his lap. “tommy? what the hell happened?”

tommy tried to start. “dream, he-“ he let out a nasty cough, blood spilling out of his mouth. “he got a hit on me while we- we were rolling.”

techno’s voice came out shaky. “nothing too bad, right? just a little wound, nothing fundy couldn’t patch up.”

tommy smiled weakly. “it’s a little painful. also really smelly.” he rested his arms on his stomach, wincing when they grazed the pink flesh.

techno sighed, wrapping his arms around his brother’s face. he thumbed his puffy cheeks, wiping away the stray tears that escaped from his whimpering form.

“techno, it hurts,” tommy whined. his face contorted in pain, and his nose was bleeding. “can we- can we go back home? i want niki’s cookies again.”

“and i-,” he shook violently, another stream of blood gushing out. techno held it in place with the fur lining of his cloak, watching the white fluff turn red with his boy’s blood. “i want phil.”

the older man sucked in a breath, eyes nearly closed in frustration. “you’ll meet him soon, kid. just hang on for me, okay? they’re coming.”

he assessed the wound, trying desperately to keep himself calm and collected. the last thing they needed was another panicked soldier. he ignored the way his cheeks stung from the scratches left behind after their fight, focusing instead on tommy’s uneven breathing and fluttery eyes.

the wound looked far beyond saving. it was jaggedly cut, likely with an axe, and was still pouring hot red blood that stained the grass pink.

techno bit his tongue at the realization, chest heaving and stomach sick. his brother was not going to make it.

tommy remained oblivious to this, however, still gazing at the clouds above and unfocused on the world, wincing every now and then but keeping himself quiet. he spoke up, scaring the life out of techno.

“hey techno, could you-“

he paused, as if unsure if his request would be viable.

“could you sing mellohi for me?”

techno looked confused, and a little hesitant. he wasn’t sure if he could do it, but tommy looked buzzed enough not to notice his off-key voice.

he decided to give it a shot, humming the first notes quietly, growing louder at tommy’s smile.

they enjoyed the peace, two brothers all alone in the world, watching fireflies buzz around them as the sky turned darker with no hope of the medical party reaching in time. techno was practically vibrating with the effort to hold his sobs in, still clutching tommy’s shoulders in one hand and the blood-soaked fur in the other. 

tommy turned his head to face him slightly, croaking out, “did i do it, techno? did i kill him?”

techno suddenly realized the stupid kid’s aim when he hit dream in the thigh, he was aiming for his chest all along. that was what did it for him, the naivety of the child below him, his sureness that his arrow would help techno, his need to be a hero for everyone. 

tommy smacked his arm lightly, “well did i? i couldn’t see.”

techno lied through his sniffling, face red and puffy from the crying. “you did it, kid. you were a hero, and you won us the country.”

tommy’s smile dimmed, his face blue now with the effort to even speak through the blood loss. “then why’re you crying, t-blade?”

techno bursted into shaky tears, wiping at his face profusely. “because- because i’m proud of you, that’s why. you did great tonight. you always did, i just wish it didn’t take me so fucking long to tell you.”

tommy’s eyes were closed now, but his hand ran down techno’s to indicate he was still there. 

his voice was so small, so delicate, like he could break at any point. sweat soaked his forehead and his legs fell limp. “i’m sleepy, can i?”

techno yelled at him, “no! don’t go to sleep tommy, stay with me for just a little, see, they’re right over the horizon, with their lanterns and stuff. they’re coming for us.”

tommy yawned, mumbling, “but i wanna-“

“this is it tommy, if you go to sleep now, i won’t ever see you again. this is your last life! tommy, just- just fucking listen to me, do not go to sleep.”

his cries fell on deaf ears. he shook the still boy, slumping down on his neck when he remained silent. his sobs poisoned the air, spread through the country and reached the forest edge, but it didn’t matter at this point.

his cold, unquestioning blood god persona was gone, it didn’t do him any good anyway, only left his family vulnerable to danger. thinking back he should have never joined this stupid fucking war anyway, because all it did was kill off everyone he loved. not even phil remained, mr. minecraft they’d say, and yet he died weeks ago in a freak explosion, and now so had tommy. 

he looked up to see the tell-tale puff of white smoke, watched it float to the sky and disperse into the clouds, and he screamed as loud as he could. a broken man’s scream.

he didn’t care anymore. let it reach the enemies that longed to see him suffer, let it reach the stars that watched him be strong and sturdy for so long, and let it reach phil, wilbur, tommy, let them know he hated this life. and that all he wanted was to join them. 

“techno? techno!” a sweet feminine voice reached out to him, but his ears remained deaf to their concerns. the rest of the medical party had reached him, hours too late. fundy looked around, saw the many weapons lying about, saw the red handkerchief tommy always brought with him, saw the blood stained cloak, and made his own conclusions. niki rubbed soothing circles on his back, her incomprehensible voice spoke prayers in his ears, but he heard none of it.

all that rang in his ears was the creaky tune of mellohi, like a broken record that spun over and over, one he couldn’t escape by just blocking his ears. it coursed through his veins, that shaky melody, ate up his lungs and left him breathless. a vision of tommy laying on his lap, mouth brimming with blood and bleeding all over, flashed in his mind, and no matter how hard he smacked himself, he couldn’t get it out.

techno never listened to mellohi again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always criticism is so pog ily for just reaching the end without clicking off already <33


End file.
